kakashi's releif
by kakairufan91
Summary: kakashi finds releif from all the stress thats been building up rated for sexual content S/M Yaoi IruKaka


kakashi's releif

(unintentional vouyerism and S/M)(set in naruto shippuden not long before the village is destroyed) haha i make iruka dominant so there there are not enough of these so fellow writers please write some dominant iruka fics. dont own nothin except the scenery all characters belong to master masashi kishimoto

kakashi goes into the forest one afternoon and naruto and sakura follow him and are in for a big surprise. over the years naruto and sakura are finally able to mask their chakra perfectly so kakashi has no clue they are there. they follow him very deep into the woods until they get to a small cliff with a waterfall and small pond just big enough to swimm in.

kakasih takes off all his clothes and both naruto's and sakura's jaws drop at how gorgeous he is and how big his penis is and are blushing. he gets into the pond and swimms arround a little and they just watch him to see what hes doing. so far its totally innocent. "geez i thought something interesting would happen" whispered naruto " maybe this is kakashi sensei's way of relaxing"sakura whispered back "after all being the great sharringan worrior must be stressful." sakura had no idea how far and how close she came to the truth.

kakashi did come to releive stress. suddenly there was a rustling nearby and kakashi turned in the watter to the sound and dipped his head into the water so that only his eyes were out as the figure walked over to the pond. it was iruka sensei. he has a medium sized black bag with him. "hello Kakashi" iruka puts the black bag down next to a tree. kakashi just looked at him and suddenly irukas friendly smile turned inot a dominent smirk. he took off hsi shirt but left on his pants and sandals.

"kakashi." he said in a no no questions order for his attention. he crooked his finger at kakashi beconing him out of the pond. kakashi's eyes were glazed over a little as he slowly walked out of the small pond and drippimg wet walked over to iruka. iruka put his hand on the back of kakashi's head and brought him forward for a kiss. kakashi submitted easily to irukas claim to his mouth and wimpered softly to the intecncity he longed to wrap his arms arround the chunnin but his obedience won out and he kept his hands at his sides.

the kiss broke and suddenly iruka pushed kakashi ahainst a tree and lifted kakashi's arms above his head and used two kunai knives to secure his wrists. kakshi wimpered again and it was noticed that he already had a erection. iruka slowly and gently runs his hands over kakashi's body starting with his face. "so beautiful kakashi..." he draggs the backs of his knuckled from kakashi'd temple to his jaw and kakashi leans into the caress wimpering again.

he lightly puts both hands on kakashi's shoulders and drags them down to kakashi'd pecks and circles kakashi'd nipples with his fingers. then he flicks the hardened nubs with his nails. kakashi arches his back moaning and his penis twitched and a little drop of precum forms on the tip. the tan hands continue their decent to kakashi's hips and thighs and avoid kakashi's erection. kakashi wimpers and squerms under those skilled hands.

the hands come back up alond the backs of kakashi'd legs and over the pale ass dipping fingers ito the crack to graze the puckered hole that twitches and dialated hungery for some attention iruka stakts to kiss kakashi's jaw and neck and soon come down to suck and lick kakashi'd nipple while the other is pinched and fondled by one of the tan man's hands. kakashi writhes and moans at the attention and wimpers a little for his neglected cock. iruka stpos what he is doing and backs up. kakshi wimpers at the loss of contact.

"my arent you whiny today kakashi...are you so really so needy?" kakashi moans and watches as iruka walks over to the black bag and pulls out a crop and butt plug and lube. he moans at the object and wiggles. iruka walks back over and lifts one of kakashi's legs so he has access to the puckered flesh and carefully starts to prepare his lover and finally when kakashi is squerming and moaning an wimpering and doesnt think he can take it anymore iruka inserts the butt plug.

he puts kakashi's leg down and kakashi wiggles a little and moans at the full fealing and he wiggles a little to sharply and realises the tip of the plug is pointed at his prostate so that it rubbs against it when he move to much. he cries out and stops moving. trying hard not to cum. "now now that plug is to close to your prostate if you move it will make it that much harder for you to follow our 'no cumming without permission' rule... so stay as still as possible"

kakashi obeys and iruka takes the kunai knoves that are holding kakashi's wrists and has kakshi walk over to a bolder and lean against it on his hands so that his ass was on display. iruka walked over with the crop and took a few minutes to enjoy the view of his lovers spread cheeks and full hole. he rubs a hand over one globe and kneads the flesh a moment befor smacking it with the crop. kakashi jerks and moans. another smack of his other cheeck and again and again untill kakashi's ass is a nice lovely pink color he drops the drop and orders kakashi to turn arround and kneal in front of him.

kakashi obeys and watches iruka's hands in anticipation as iruka opens his fly and takes out his cock. "suck me kakashi show me what awaits for me in tour ass and if you do a good job i may let you cum" kakashi wimpered at the possibility of not cumming and it made his dick ach even more to cum. he leaned in and took iruka into his mouth and oohhhh how wonderful. iruka tasted so gooodd. he hugrily sucked and licked iruka's dick and balls and deep throated him untill kakashi thought he was going to get to eat his lovers cum.

he was dissapointed when iruka took his dick out of the skilled mouth and shoved kakashi roughly on his back. he spread the pale mands beautiful thighs and carefully took out the butt plug and threw it on the ground next to kakashi's head. kakashi actually got a good look at what was inside him and it was not a big as he first thought 'iruka is bigger' he thought and his thought was cut short as iruka entered him im one strong thrust.

they both moaned loudly and kakashi bucked his hips to let iruka know he didnt need time to adjust. so iruka started thusting in and out in and out in and out and soon after a minute started to slow his thrusts so they were strong and hard and hit kakashi's prostate. kakashi was stuggling not to cum and that made his need to cum all the stronger. at one point iruka took his dick out so that only the head was in and then slammed it back in. kakashi moaned and writhed and wimpered it was so good and soon iruka was speeding up and loosing rithum.

just when kakashi diddnt think he could take it anymore iruka yelled at him "CUM NOW!" and he did and just after he let go he felt irukas seed spill into him as his own cum landed in his hair and his chest and his stumach and he felt so wonderful and satiated. the two men lay there for a time basking in the after glow for a few minutes.

Finally iruka lifts himself off of kakashi "are you ok kakashi... i diddnt over do it did i?" kakashi grinned at iruka "no ruka...that was wonderful...so..good...i think i wanna do it again sometime but not for a while. haha if we di it again to soon it will lose the intensity." they grinned at each other and iruka helped kakashi up and they walked to the pond together to clean up.

meanwhile two still figures were sitting in a tree unable to move and would never again be able to look at either of their sense'i in the same way.

the end.

haha bet you forgot about them. dont know why i wanted to add them in there just did but it wasnt for any sexual reason i just kinda like a need for them to know more about their sensei' i dono mabe that was too much


End file.
